


In a Gaming Mood

by owlmoose



Series: 15 Characters [2]
Category: Dragon Age II, Thor (Movies)
Genre: 15 Characters Meme, Characters Playing Video Games, F/M, Humor, Originally Posted on Tumblr, crossovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 22:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlmoose/pseuds/owlmoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabela, Jane Foster, and Thor play a nice friendly game of Mario Kart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a Gaming Mood

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 15 characters meme on Tumblr. The summary is the prompt. Of course, there's really no such thing as a nice friendly game of Mario Kart... ;)
> 
> Includes minor references to Thor: The Dark World. I haven't played Mario Kart Wii in many years, so please excuse any gameplay errors.

"Settle in, kids, and prepare to get your asses kicked." Isabela leaned back against the couch and kicked her feet up on the ottoman. "I rule at this game."

Thor took the Wiimote from its charger stand and held it up to the light, squinting at it with suspicion. “I am not certain I understand,” he said.

"It’s a simulator." Jane plucked the controller from his hand and turned it sideways. "We race against each other in little cars. Hold it like this, see?" She closed his other hand around the left side, then held up her own to demonstrate. "You turn it to steer, kind of like that ship in Asgard. The 1 button to brake, the 2 to accelerate, the arrow keys to use items. The physics are kind of unrealistic—"

From her spot on the couch, Isabela groaned. “Not this again.” She twisted around and looked over her shoulder at Thor. “She must have said ‘But it doesn’t _work_ like that’ half a million times when we played Mario Galaxy.”

"Hey, look who’s talking." Jane pointed her Wiimote at Isabela. "Remember when you started yelling at the sword fights in Twilight Princess?"

"Hmph." Isabela turned back to the TV and started flipping through characters. "That was the most ridiculous thing I had ever seen."

Jane turned her grin back on Thor. “Like I was saying, the physics bear, like, no relationship to reality, but at least it’s internally consistent, so you’ll get used to it. I could keep trying to explain it to you, but it’s easier to just learn by doing it.” She laid her hand on his arm. “You ready to give it a try?”

"I suppose." Thor settled down on the other side of the couch, across from Isabela, and Jane squeezed in between them, snagging a beer from the cooler as she passed it. Isabela had already randomly selected characters and a course for them, and Thor leaned forward, eyebrows knitting. “‘Rainbow Road’?" he said, reading the words from the screen as flyover camera showed the overview. "Fascinating. It is not entirely unlike the Bifrost."

"Yeah, if the Bifrost had been designed by drunken roller coaster enthusiasts," Jane dead-panned. Thor and Isabela both shot her puzzled looks, and she leaned back into the couch, half snuggling against Thor’s arm. "Never mind," she said. "Let’s play!"

The starting lights beeped, and despite his hesitations, Thor shot out to an early lead, which he still held at the end of the first lap.

"Well, that’s not fair." Isabela glared at him. "I thought you said you had never played."

"I have not," Thor replied, bending his whole body to the right as he went around a turn, "but I am a fast learner." He tossed a quick grin at Isabela. "Perhaps it is you who will suffer the defeat."

"Not so fast, big boy," Isabela muttered, as she flung her cart to the left to catch a power-up. "Aha!" Jane, who was just behind her, laughed as Isabela threw a shell, which Thor didn’t even notice until it was knocking him off the track and into the abyss below.

"Hey!" Thor shook his head in disbelief as his kart vanished, then reappeared on the track. "That’s cheating."

"All part of the game, sweetness," Isabela cooed as she shot out ahead, passing Thor easily.

Thor narrowed his eyes and leaned forward, staring intently at the screen, knuckles turning white as he gripped the controller. “We shall see who comes out ahead in the end, fair Isabela,” he said, turning around to pick up a mystery box of his own. “We shall see.”


End file.
